The present disclosure relates to a method for preparation of alkoxysilanes. It finds particular application in conjunction with the preparation of 3-iodopropylmethyidiisopropoxysilane and imaging members incorporating the same, and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present disclosure is also amenable to other like applications.
Photoreceptor devices having a multilayer organic photoconductor coating (OPC) have been formed with a silicon-containing overcoat which increases the mechanical lifetime of the OPC. An exemplary patent directed to a photoconductive imaging member is U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,300 (Qi, et al.), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The imaging member disclosed comprises a supporting substrate, a photogenerating layer, a charge transport layer, and an overcoat consisting of a crosslinked composite polysiloxane-silica. The overcoat may be derived by crosslinking a trialkoxysilyl-functionalized hydroxyalkyl acrylate or trialkoxysilyl-functionalized hydroxyalkyl alkacrylate with an aminoalkylalkoxysilane, such as gamma-aminoalkyltrialkyloxysilane, and dispersing silica particles therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,679 (Schank, et al.), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a flexible electrophotographic imaging member including a supporting substrate and a resilient combination of a photoconductive layer and an overcoating layer, the photoconductive layer comprising a hole transporting arylamine siloxane polymer and the overcoating comprising a crosslinked polyamide doped with a dihydroxy amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,967 (Schank et. al.), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an electrophotographic imaging member comprising a substrate, a charge generating layer, a charge transport layer, and an overcoat layer comprising a small molecule hole transporting arylamine having at least two hydroxy functional groups, a hydroxy or multihydroxy triphenyl methane, and a polyamide film forming binder capable of forming hydrogen bonds with the hydroxy functional groups of the hydroxy arylamine and the hydroxy or multihydroxy triphenyl methane.
Recently, overcoat layers comprising siloxane and aromatic segments which include a triarylamine hole transport molecule have been produced. Such triarylamine molecules are prepared by reaction of carbonic acid salt groups on a triaryl amine precursor molecule with 3-iodopropylmethyldiisopropoxysilane by elimination of the iodide salt. The 3-iodopropylmethyldiisopropoxysilane is formed by reaction of 3-chloropropylmethyidimethoxysilane with a large excess of isopropyl alcohol in the presence of a protic acid catalyst (such as paratoluenesulphonic acid or anhydrous hydrochloric acid) with fractional distillation to remove the produced methyl alcohol as a mixture with excess isopropyl alcohol. Further reaction of this intermediate with iodide salts (such as potassium and sodium salts) under traditional Finklestein conditions affords 3-iodopropylmethyldiisopropoxysilane.
Accordingly, a need exists for producing 3-iodopropylmethyldiisopropoxy-silane and/or imaging members incorporating the same.